Jed
|-|Jed= |-|Rakshaso= Summary Jed is the main antagonist of the Hunter X Hunter Movie: The Last Mission. After the hardships he faced caused by Hunters and the death of his comrades at the hands of Netero he developed a profound hatred for all Hunters and he strongly believed them to be evil. His hate was so strong he developed On and managed to resurrect even after his defeat against Netero. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Jed, "The Devil" by Netero Origin: Hunter X Hunter: The Last Mission Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Human, Former Hunter, The Shadow Leader, On Progenitor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4; His grudge was so powerful it was able to resurrected his soul and physical body despite it being destroyed by Netero, however this is non-combat applicable because he didn't resurrect until his disciples called for him which implies he must be "awoken"), Master Martial Artist (His martial prowess was comparable to that of Netero), Body Control (Jed can control the size and age of his body), Blood Manipulation (Jed can control his blood and bestows his power through it. If one so much as touches his blood then they lose their abilities to use Nen and must either embrace On and make a contract with Jed or die), Biological Manipulation (Touching Jed's blood causes ones eyes to completely change and their veins become purple), Corruption (Type 2; Through his blood Jed can completely strip people who cannot resist of their willpower), Power Nullification (Touching his blood makes you unable to use Nen at all), Mind Manipulation and Body Puppetry (Through On, Jed was able to manipulate all the Floor Masters barring Zushi into attacking Gon and Killua), On Manipulation (On is the more powerful counterpart to Nen and is treated as the "death energy" whilst Nen is "life energy". A user of On is able to use all Nen categories at 100% proficiency including Specialisation), Power Bestowal (He can grant On to others through his blood; the stronger the contract you form with Jed, the more power you gain), Law Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Jed imposed restrictions and a contract upon his disciples. For instance he set the restriction that if one of his followers lose to a Hunter they die), Creation and Energy Manipulation (Similar to Netero's Hatsu, Jed's Rakshaso is a conjured Nen construct), Aura and Energy Projection (Jed can project his On which effortlessly blew back Gon and Killua, his flair of aura was enormous and shook the whole Heaven's Arena building), Weather Manipulation (Jed's On influenced the weather causing thunderstorms and lightning) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Fought a Young Isaac Netero and managed to harm him, effortlessly defeated Post-Greed Island Arc Gon and Killua. Clashed evenly with Old Netero) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to a Young Isaac Netero) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level Stamina: Immensely High (Fought a Young Isaac Netero for seemingly a long time until both were significantly harmed) Range: Extended Melee Range, several kilometres with On techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Jed is a master martial artist and legendary warrior who was comparable to Netero. Futhermore he was the leader of the Hunter Association's Shadow organisation) Weaknesses: Jed's blood doesn't work on only Isaac Netero because he formed that limitation on his ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: On: On is the counterpart to Nen it is also called "death energy" and Jed is the creator of it. On is much more powerful than Nen and isn't split up into categories. As a consequence they aren't bound to the limitations of Nen and can use all Nen categories at 100% proficiency including Specialisation. *'The Grudge of One-Hundred Demons: Rakshasa (百ひゃっ鬼き呪じゅ怨おん・羅ら刹せつ, Hyakkijuon Rasetsu):' Jed emits a gigantic and powerful Rakshasa comparable to that of Netero's 100-type Guanyin Bodhisattva. It can stretch his limbs to attack even the farther enemies and shoot great beams of On towards them from its mouth and palms. When not using its beams the Rakshasa attacks the opponent with a barrage of hits with open palms multiple times. Gallery Last_Mission_-_Netero_vs_Jed.png|Jed vs Netero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Blood Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Canon Characters